


Blinded

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil





	Blinded

As they all hoped, Rayman and his friends were able to defeat the evil that plagued the Glade of Dreams. They ran into all sorts of trouble, though took minimal damage, at least so they thought. It was quickly made obvious that wasn’t the case. Soon after they landed, Minimus realized his vision was blurry and dark. Within hours, he went completely blind. It was a mystery to the doctors how, as none of the others suffered any effects. Eventually, they decided it was due to the blast. Minimus was the last to make it out, so he must have been exposed more than the others were.

It was tragic for all of them. Not only had their friend been injured,but their king too. Due to worry over how they would react to having a blind leader, the news was kept hidden. It was decided it would be best for the public not to know yet. For now, they would work on creating some sort of cure. Rumors were spread because of the king’s lack of appearances around, but nothing they couldn’t control, keep contained. Though, things still managed to slip through. That’s how a certain magician managed to learn of this.

Late in the night he makes his way to the castle. In the shadows he hides, making sure not to be caught, though to his surprise, even with the king supposedly blind, security is pathetically lax. All he has to do is practically walk up to it. The only trouble was an occasional guard or two walking by, which were all easily avoided.

Within minutes, Ales is outside the Grand Minimus’ bedroom. As carefully as possible, he opens the doors, doing it slowly to keep from making any noise. With quiet steps, he walks in, letting out a breath of relief when he sees no sign of the king, only to jump back when he realizes the man is in here, sitting up on his bed, back against the headboard. There’s some sort of mask covering his eyes. Ales hopes it’s only to help the man sleep, until he realizes his breathing pattern isn’t similar to how it would be if he was asleep, and that sad, almost heart breaking sighs were coming from the other man as he shifted.

Ales freezes up. Stepping back, he decides to leave as quickly as possible. Guilt was overtaking him and it was painful. In the weeks after his work was all destroyed, Ales eventually came to realize he did feel something for the king. To hear he hurt the man so greatly got to him, it’s why he had to check it out. He came here prepared for the first, but seeing it was just too much for him. Knowing this was his fault, he didn’t want to see this.

As he steps back, the floor creaks under him and the king’s head immediately snaps in his direction.

“Who’s there?” the man demands, body stiffening up. He was more tense than usual. The lack of vision was making him obviously on edge. 

A few seconds pass and Ales says nothing. He tries to hold his breath, not wanting to make any noise, though his heart is beating so rapidly he fears the king can hear it. Eventually, Minimus just sighs out, shaking his head, giving up on any sort of response. 

“Must be hearing things again,” he mumbles to himself, laying his head against the wall.

A sickly feeling rises up in Ales’ stomach. The guilt was becoming too much. It hurt to see the man who, though lazy and absent minded, was strong and proud. Seeing him now, he looked so pathetic.

 

“It’s...me, Minimus,” Ales whispers just barely loud enough to be heard, stepping closer to the man, not caring of the floor creaks now. There’s no response out of the king, and Ales wonders if he lucked out, if the other man fell asleep, or just didn’t hear him. He almost decides to just leave, before anything else can happen, before the king finally speaks up.

“Ales...”

His voice is low, a mixture of confused, sad, though Ales swears he hears some relief in there. At the same time, it almost cracks, as if the older man is about to start crying.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Ales looks down to the ground, biting onto his lower lip. Coming here was a bad idea. He didn’t know what he expected would come out of this. Honestly, he was hoping to come here and see the man well and able to see, able to kick him out of here.

Instead he got what he was hoping not to see, and now had to wait for Minimus to start yelling for the guards. That never happens, though. Instead, Minimus surprises him, patting on a spot near him on the bed.

“...come here.”

Ales hesitates, looking around. There was a window. He could probably escape through that. Then again, the man’s blind, he could just run out the door.

“Ales, please,” Minimus’ desperate soft plead breaks him from his thoughts. Still unsure about it, Ales gives him, slowly walking towards the bed and sitting down. He squeezes his eyes shut and tenses up, expecting to be punched. After all, why else would the other want him within hitting distance?

“What are you doing here?” Instead, to his surprise, he gets a question. Ales opens his eyes, giving the older man a quizzical look, until he realizes he won’t be able to see it. That realization has him looking down into his lap, at his hands.

What was he doing here? He knew the answer to that, though he wasn't sure if it was something he should share, or could share even. After everything he did. At the same time, he feels he needs to say it, get the burden of the guilt off of him.

Shyly, he looks away, mumbling, almost to himself. "I wanted to see if you were okay. And I wanted to say sorry." 

For what, goes unspecified. There's a number of things Ales could be sorry for, and all of them he should be. He doesn't want to say though, doesn't want the king to know.

They sit in silence then, neither one saying a word. Ales didn't know what to say or what to do at this point. He didn't expect to stay this long, get in this deep.

A choked back sob is what breaks the silence between them, Ales turns and looks at Minimus, shaking, lip quivering. If it weren't for the mask he wore, he would most likely have tears streaming down his face.

"Minimus," Ales starts, and is cut off by the blind king pulling him against him, into an awkward hug, laying his head against his chest as he cried. Ales tenses up, startled, unsure to what to do. He's somewhat glad that the man hugged him, he's missed his warmth, though he feels he doesn't deserve it. Very hesitantly, he wraps his arms around him, loosely hugging him back.

"I've missed you so much, Ales," Minimus struggles to speak in between sobs. "Where have you been?"

That was it. The only reason the Grand Minimus was upset. Because he disappeared. Not because of what he did, both to their world, or to him, but because he vanished afterwards. Ales feels his heart get heavy in his chest as he gently pets the mans brown hair, trying to comfort him.

"I didn't think you would want to see me," he whispers, holding onto him a bit tighter.

"I shouldn't. You're a bastard," Minimus sniffles, lifting up from his chest, laying his head on his shoulder. "If I could I would kick your ass right now. But I can't, so I'm going to say I love you instead, because I do." 

It takes everything the magician has to resist chuckling at that. The older man seems to have calmed down some now, and he feels relieved. The sobbing at least stopped, so they just sat there, holding each other. It was almost sweet, a moment Ales didn't want to end even, but he remembered something, one of the reasons he came here.

Sighing, Ales lets go of the king, who frowns in confusion. 

"I have something for you," is the only explanation he gives, rummaging around in his coat for a vial. Magic was never the magician's best talent, in fact, it could be said he was horrible at it. However, he did at least know the magic he used at his old headquarters in Moody Clouds and he did know how to reverse it, even if it was horribly done and confusing to even the best of Teensies.

"Drink this," he holds the vial up to the king's lips. There's hesitance, though its to be expected after what Ales has done. After a few seconds though, the king does as he's told, drinking what's in the vial.

As soon as it's empty, Ales removes it, instead pressing his lips against the man's. At first, Minimus freezes up. Once he realizes what's happening though, he returns the kiss almost needily. 

Ales only pulls away when he has to, when they're both panting. Knowing the potion would be working soon, he smiles sadly, leaning over to press a kiss to the king's forehead then stands up.

"Ales?" Minimus questions, not sure of what the younger man was doing now. Before he can say more, he feels a tingling sensation in his face, around his eyes. Something soothing, yet so foreign and strange.

Quickly, he removes his mask, gasping out when he realizes he can see again. Grinning, he turns to where Ales was, wanting to thank him, hug him, see him again. However, the man wasn't there.

Brown brows furrowing in confusion, he looks around, spotting a star laying on his bed. Curiously, he picks it up. Written in black marker, it says 'I'm sorry, I love you.' and nothing else.


End file.
